Candle on the Water
by theblindwriter95
Summary: *1905 alternate universe. A child slave named Sofia runs away from her abusive family, only to find love and kindness from the town drunk Cedric.
1. Chapter 1

Candle on the Water

Summary: *1905 alternate universe. A child slave named Sofia runs away from her abusive family, only to find love and kindness from the town drunk Cedric.

Chapter One

Sofia ran with her only possession: a worn copy of Mother Goose under her arm, ducking under a tree before running again in the hopes that her abusive family wouldn't catch up.

She had no idea how old she was until remembering Mister Douglass' so called birthday spankings from the day before.

Ma'am Greturde had only watched with a smile as their children James and Alice (who were spoiled and fatter than the pigs on the farm) giggled happily at the once pale bottom turning pink as Sofia tried to hold back tears.

She was five according to each smack but she didn't feel that way. Her vocabulary was very limited. Almost in the state of a little toddler.

And Sofia hated it. Mister Douglass and Ma'am Greturde never let her speak much so she had to be creative.

A whine sound for getting tired. A whimper if she had to do her business. Whatever she could make come out of her mouth, it was her own language.

Sofia wished she could make one of her sounds at the moment as the morning spring air gave her a chill but she couldn't.

She didn't want to get caught, running into she bumped into a man she didn't know.

"Are you alright child?"

The man's voice was kind, an emotion Sofia wasn't used to as she stared at him. His hair was black as night, his nose pointy like a witch, and his body was taller than her.

"No," Sofia mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"What's your name child?" The man wondered, lifting up her dirt soaked chin.

Sofia opened the worn copy of Mother Goose she had stolen from Alice and claimed as her own, staring at the words she had written.

"Sew-flea-ha."

"Sofia. What a pretty name," The man smiled as Sofia tried not to gag at his breath.

It smelled of alcohol, a beverage she knew Mister Douglass would drink before he would beat her. But the man seemed nice, letting her smile a little.

"Thank you Mister," Sofia muttered softly, reluctantly taking his hand.

She made a whine sound and as if the man knew what she wanted, picked her up and laid her head on his shoulder before Sofia felt her eyes close, hoping that being in the man's arms wasn't just a dream.

…

"What the dickens did whoever they are do to this child?" Cedric asked himself as he walked two miles with the sleeping little girl on his shoulder.

The poor thing looked hungry, tired, and just skinny to the core. She wasn't wearing shoes so he hoped to the lord that she wasn't hurt in anyway.

Sofia, such a unusual name, was quiet along the way, not stirring once until Cedric had put her down once they had arrived at his house.

There she had walked away from him and urinated on Cordelia's recently placed flower bushes.

Cedric hoped that the next time his sister would visit him, she wouldn't notice the missing flower bushes.

"Kitty!" Sofia shouted, wanting the book in his hands.

"It's not a kitty," Cedric gently explained, patting her head. "And you just can't do your business on flower brushes. Kids your age don't do that."

"No?"

"No."

Cedric frowned at the lack of vocabulary she had at what he guessed to be around five years old.

Children her age spoke a lot more. Sometimes for their own good. But her?

She was terribly lacking and he couldn't blame her for it.

He noticed that she was looking down at her feet, whimpering softly as if she expected punishment for something she didn't know not to do.

Sofia didn't deserve punishment. She didn't know that flower brushes weren't something to relive yourself on.

"I'm not mad," Cedric explained softly, the whimpering getting to him. "You didn't know better. I'm blaming your past for that."

"Mister?" Sofia asked, looking ready to cry.

"I am not mad at you Sofia. You've been hurt long enough for me to get mad."

…

Sofia smiled at the man, hugging him softly as she looked around his home before staring wide eyed at a house down the street.

It had a well.

" _Come on you ragamuffin!" Alice shouted, shoving Sofia up the hill._

" _Don't make us pour the water on you again," James added with a smirk. "Father will get out his whip and smack that pale little bottom of yours until it's as bright as a juicy apple!"  
_  
"No!" Sofia screamed, dropping to her knees and began to sob quietly.

The man gently wrapped his arms around her as the sobs turned into hiccups, carrying her away from the well.

The man seemed to be wealthy or at least that's what Sofia thought, hearing a growl as she hid behind the man.

"Easy Wormwood. Sofia's had enough trouble without you growling at her!" The man scolded at the dog in front of him.

A dog. Sofia relaxed a little.

She liked dogs.

Jack, the family's sheepdog, was her best friend. Sometimes stealing food off Mister Douglass or James' plate and gave it to her.

Sofia started to giggle at the memory as Wormwood, big, furry, and black, sniffed her.

"Kitty," Sofia smiled, petting him gently.

"No no. He's Wormwood, not a kitty," The man explained with the gentle voice that she liked.

"W-Wormy."

"Yes. You can call him that if you want."

"Thank you Mister," Sofia smiled, hugging Wormwood close.

"My name is Cedric sweetie," The man smiled, stroking her hair.

"No Mister."

"No Cedric."

Sofia couldn't help but giggle at his name. It was something she hadn't heard before.

Cedric. She finally knew what the man's name was and just in time as she began to crave for her treasured storybook.

But Cedric wouldn't let her, explaining that they had to have breakfast first then she could read what little words she knew.

Sofia frowned. The family NEVER allowed her to eat with them and if they did, James was the one to lead her into a trap and Alice would follow with a bucket of water and some leftover food.

The bucket she would have to drown herself with after trying to eat the stale food she had been given but that unfortunately would lead to her wetting herself because of the children never giving her a break when she needed it.

Mister Douglass and Ma'am Gertrude usually did much to her relief as Sofia came to reality.

She didn't notice Cedric looking at her worriedly, whispering into someone else's ear.

A maid's ear she realized, frowning again.

"Sofia, this is Jessie. She's one of the servants I have in my home," Cedric introduced as Jessie curtsied.

"How do you do Miss?" Jessie asked with a smile as soft as Ma'am Greturde's silk dresses.

Sofia blinked, not knowing what to say.

What could she say? Yes wasn't an answer to how she was feeling.

"She says she's okay," Cedric answered for her. "Poor thing is rather skinny for her age. Just minutes ago she had a crying fit over the neighbor's water wall."

"I'm sure she's been through a lot sir."

"Indeed she has. Whoever had her before me probably poured water on her for fun."

Cedric wasn't wrong.

Alice and James did pour the water she would get for them from the well on her for fun if she was slow.

Soaking wet and cold, Sofia would start crying before Alice would slap her, yelling at her to stop acting like a baby.

Sofia tried to rub away the dirt from her cheek, trying to look presentable as she spotted Hawkins, one of Cedric's chefs, put down her meal.

"Just a few bites young lady," Hawkins encouraged, seeing her puzzled face. "Cedric's niece Calista hasn't turn down any of my meals so I doubt that you will too."

Sofia blinked at the elderly man, taking a bite of the fruit as if it was her last food on earth.

What was a Calista? What was a niece?

Furthermore, if Cedric was a uncle, he had a family. Would his family love a ragamuffin like her?

Would they call her Sofia?

Would they have books for her to read?

There were so many questions unanswered in her mind that Sofia hadn't realized that she was devouring the food in front of her.

And it was fresh, earning Hawkins a small, shy smile on her reddened face.

"Just like your ten-year-old niece," Jessie smiled before noticing a dry cut on Sofia's forehead. "Sir where did she get that cut from?"

"Probably the same people who've made her traumatized over a water well," Cedric grumbled, seeing Sofia's plate nearly empty. "But she is devouring her meal even faster than Calista."

"You know how Miss Cordelia is."

"Believe me I know. She's what they call a suffrage. Parading herself with other women and wanting to vote. She loves the changes this time has brought us. Including her husband's noisy automobile. Mother and her never get along because of it."

Sofia blinked at Cedric's words, understanding confused before making a grunt sound.

She wanted her storybook. She didn't understand adults when they talked too much.

"Right. Your Mother Goose book," Cedric realized, seeing her look of frustration as he got out of his chair.

Sofia got up and followed him, making sounds along the way. She knew that he had placed it on a table before they had eaten together, hoping that nothing happened to it.

She sighed in relief at seeing it not damaged or thrown away as Cedric gave it to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I had placed a handkerchief on it so none of the maids would accidentally burn it or throw it away," Cedric whispered into her ear as she hugged him.

He back away in alarm at seeing tears down her cheeks before realizing that they were happy tears.

He showed her kindness by keeping her only possession safe.

"Thank you Mister," Sofia hiccuped, taking the handkerchief off the book. "I-I k-keep?"

Cedric smiled softly, rubbing her back gently to assure Sofia that she was safe.

"Yes. You can keep the handkerchief."

Sofia beamed, hugging his legs as Cedric noticed her dress.

It was tattered in places and somewhat large on the child whose hair was nothing but a tangled mess.

But he couldn't get furious with her over it.

All Sofia needed was love and he would try to give it to her no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

" _Oh come on ragamuffin! Hurry up!" Alice yelled, throwing her nightdress on Sofia. "What are you slow?"_

" _No," Sofia whimpered softly, picking up a red dress._

" _I asked for a pink one! Not red! James is wrong! You can't do anything right!"  
_  
Sofia gasped, bringing herself to the present as she stared at the lacy dress in front of her.

Its redness brought her back to a memory of Alice needing her to help her get ready for a tea party that morning.

When she got it wrong, Alice had screamed at her in fury, shoving her to the ground.

James wasn't happy nor were Mister Douglass and Ma'am Gertrude who punished Alice by taking away the tea party.

"Sofia? Everything alright child?" Cedric asked, seeing her stare at the dress. "Oh. I see you found one of Calista's dresses."

Sofia nodded softly as a couple tears went down her cheeks.

"Sofia you don't like the color red sweetheart?" Cedric realized softly, taking her in his arms.

"No Minster," Sofia croaked, trying to hide her tears.

"Oh Sofia… It's alright sweetheart. Calm down."

Sofia hugged the handkerchief he had allowed her to keep as she started to calm down.

"That a girl. What color do you like?" Cedric asked softly, holding up a couple fabrics. "Whatever colors you pick Martha, my seamstress, will make you some new dresses."

"Dress?" Sofia smiled. "Dress! Dress!"

"That's right Sofia. A dress."

"Dress! Dress! Dress!"

Cedric couldn't hide his smile at her excitement and dancing around with the handkerchief he had left her keep.

Who knows how long she had been without one?

Her morning was slowly becoming better than it usually was. Breakfast that was edible and a new dress? Who wouldn't be thrilled?!

"Mister! Mister! Mister! Play!" Sofia giggled, tugging on his pants leg.

"Easy now. Breakfast gave you quite the hyperactivity didn't it?" Cedric asked with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Okay. Let's go to the backyard and play ball."

Sofia blinked.

Girls weren't allowed to play with boy toys. Ma'am Gertrude called it improper and unladylike.

Still Cedric, with Jessie keeping watch, took Sofia to the backyard, gently throwing the ball from his childhood towards her.

"Sofia why aren't you catching the ball?" Cedric frowned, kneeling towards her.

"No! Balls bad!" Sofia shouted, crossing her arms.

"Why is it bad?"

"Ball for b-boys."

"Sofia ball is for boys and girls," Cedric explained, gently rolling the ball towards her.

Sofia nearly flinched at the touch before remembering that it was a ball and it couldn't hurt her, slowly taking it in her arms.

Cedric asked for the ball back, glancing into her frightened eyes for a moment before they brightened a little.

Sofia obeyed, rolling it back to Cedric who smiled, stroking her tangled hair.

She whimpered softly, crossing her legs impatiently as Cedric realized what the sound meant.

"Sofia let's go back inside. Come on," Cedric said, taking her by the hand.

Sofia was confused with what he meant about going back inside. She was used to relieving herself outside.

"No!" Sofia shouted, crossing her arms.

"Sofia the bathroom is inside. Not outside."

"No! No! No!"

Cedric sighed, patting a hand to his forehead as Jessie sensed his frustration, kneeling down to Sofia.

"Sofia? Look at me sweetheart. Little girls don't use the potty outside. That's a no no," Jessie explained softly as Sofia blinked.

"No?" Sofia asked in surprise.

"No. I have a girl your age and she doesn't go outside unless she really needs to."

"I need to."

"Okay. But just this once Miss," Jessie sighed, looking at Cedric. "I blame whoever had her before for this sir."

"As do I," Cedric agreed, seeing Sofia relieve herself. "At least it's not in the flower brushes this time."

"The flower brushes?"

"Yes. The flower brushes."

"The poor dear," Jessie smiled sadly.

"We must teach Sofia something," Cedric suggested as Sofia ran to his arms.

"Mister! Mister!" Sofia giggled, hugging him close.

"Yes Sofia?"

"Mother Goose!"

"What's the word?" Cedric asked, patting her head.

"R-Read m-me?"

"No Sofia. It's read to me please? Not read me," Cedric explained, carrying her in his arms.

"No! Stop! Stop! No!" Sofia screamed, kicking at him.

Jessie frowned, watching the scene before her. The hapless little girl thought Cedric was going to hurt her.

"Sofia calm down little one! We're heading inside and I'll read you Mother Goose just like you asked me then it'll be your nap time!" Cedric shouted at her as Sofia wiped her eyes.

"Yes Mister?" Sofia asked with a sniff.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"I didn't mean to shout at you Sofia," Cedric said, stroking her hair. "I'll read you just one page. Okay?"

Sofia nodded as Cedric carried her inside with Jessie following behind them.

Cedric sat down on the couch in the living room with Sofia beside him. She snuggled close to him as Cedric took the worn book in his hands.

"Kitty!" Sofia giggled, spotting her favorite nursery rhyme the Three Little Kittens.

"Okay Kitty it is," Cedric smiled, musing her hair.

He was surprised to know that Sofia could read. Even if she only said kitty much to his dismay.

But he had to remember her life before him. She probably never got a chance to express herself fully.

"Sir a message just came for you," Jessie said, tapping his shoulder.

"No kitty?" Sofía pouted, her lower lip quivering.

"I'll be right back to read the kitty to you Sofia. Alright?" Cedric assured, patting her head.

Sofia nodded, trying to keep the tears from flowing. Who dared interrupted her reading time?

Cedric excused himself before meeting the messager out in the hall.

"Sofia's only been here for an hour. What do you want?!" Cedric growled.

"Easy Mr. Goodwyn, I assure you no harm. Considering that you're the town drunk," the messager smiled a little.

"Really funny. Now what about Sofia?"

"How can you raise a little girl?"

"I raised my ten-year-old niece!" Cedric hissed, getting impatient. "Cordy allowed me to sit for her once in awhile."

"Mister?" Sofia croaked, starting to shake in fear at his anger.

"Sofia calm down. I'm not mad at you. Sir please let me raise her! You don't know what she's been through!"

"What has she been through?" The messager asked softly, seeing Sofia hiding behind Cedric.

"Physical and emotional abuse," Cedric muttered, feeling Sofia's grip. "She's scared of water wells and the color red."

"Sofia who done this to you? You can tell me."

"A-Alice And J-James," Sofia stuttered, almost in tears.

"Anyone else?" The messager asked gently.

"No! Stop! No!"

"Sir that's enough!" Cedric shouted, picking up Sofia. "If you excuse us, we'll go back to our reading. Good day to you."

"Kitty?" Sofia sniffed, rubbing her nose.

"Yes Sofia kitty."

Sofia smiled at him, her tears forgotten as she was starting to get sleepy to read her favorite poem.

"Mr. Goodwyn, sir, do you know anything about this Alice and James?" Jessie asked, sending another maid Melissa to fetch Sofia a blanket.

"Sofia's never spoken of them until now," Cedric frowned, stroking her hair.

"Is Sofia asleep?" The messager asked, coming into the room.

"I thought I bid you good day!" Cedric hissed as Melissa carried a sleeping Sofia out of the room.

"Cedric please! We need to talk!"

"That's Mr. Goodwyn to you Louis."

"Easy Mr. Goodwyn. I want to speak to you about Sofia's past," Louis explained with a smile. "But that's for another day. Are you wealthy enough to care for her?"

"Of course I'm wealthy enough Louis! Sofia found me didn't she?!" Cedric chuckled a little. "I was only taking a breathe of fresh air when she bumped into me."

"So she was running?"

"Sofia looked ready to pass out when I found her."

"Did she talk at first Cedric?" Louis asked, his heart breaking a little.

"She said no when I asked if she was alright," Cedric sighed. "Her vocabulary is very limited."

"Mr. Goodwyn, I'm giving you two weeks to improve her vocabulary," Louis muttered, writing everything down in his notebook.

"Thank you. Good afternoon."

"Same to you Mr. Goodwyn."

Louis had left the house as Jessie placed a hand on Cedric's shoulder.

"Sofia's asleep sir," Jessie said with a smile. "Got attached to Miss Calista's teddy bear."

"I'm not surprised. They were all the rage last year but Calista outgrew it," Cedric smiled softly. "That toy was such a hit with her last year. Now she's into painting and drawing."

"She's growing into a lady sir. She's ten now."

"Don't remind me. It's 1905 and there's too many changes for me to keep track of."

"Sofia will grow into a lady herself one day. If I were you, I would make the rest of her childhood one of the best," Jessie suggested, squeezing his hand. "That's the only way she'll get away from her past."

"Trust me. I will," Cedric assured, excusing himself to go in what was usually Calista's guest room and smiled.

Sofia was asleep with her thumb in her mouth, clutching the teddy bear that once belonged to Calista in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

All afternoon and evening Sofia had explored her new home with wonder, curious about every little thing.

Cedric had to smile softly as Sofia hid inside a curtain, her bare feet sticking out.

He had assigned some of the maids to bathe her but the five-year-old was refusing to cooperate, joyfully running around in her own nudity.

It was an unusual sight to witness but Cedric had expected it to happen at some point.

"Sofia, how would you like a bubble bath and some toys to play with?" Jessie asked, extending a hand towards the hiding little girl.

That got her to come out, looking up at the young maid in wonder.

"Such a queer child," Matthew the butler muttered as Jessie carried Sofia away. "Though I suppose it's not her fault but rather the ones who had her before. Don't you agree Mr. Goodwyn?"

"Certainly," Cedric mumbled, his mind somewhat distracted. "Matthew would it be possible for someone like me to parent? Considering that I'm the town drunk and all."

"Well the child has taken a liking towards you Mr. Goodwyn. She's followed you around all day."

"True she has but Sofia will be needing a room of her own soon."

"And if that's the case, we'll be sure to give her the finest room she's ever had," Matthew smiled.

"Mister!" Sofia wailed, running to Cedric as her wet skin stained his pants leg.

"Sofia what's the matter?" Cedric asked, frowning slightly.

"B-Boo boo h-hurt."

"Boo boo?"

Sofia nodded with tears in her eyes, not letting go of Cedric's leg.

Wrapping her in a clean shirt, he sighed and carried her back to the bathroom.

Sofia was placed down the two adults as she stood there in embarrassment.

She didn't know why but she found herself a little angry with her former family.

If it wasn't for them, she wouldn't be hurting.

"Thank you Cedric sir," Jessie smiled, putting Sofia back in the water.

"No! No! No!" Sofia wailed.

"Why no water sweetheart?"

"Wa wa bad!"

"Wa wa?" Cedric asked in confusion. "What's a wa wa?"

"Sofia it's water sweetie. Water," Jessie explained with a gentle smile before Sofia splashed about.

"Wa wa no!" Sofia sobbed, looking Cedric for help. "Mister!"

Cedric shook his head despite Sofia's wails.

She was going to have to get used to water as Wormwood sniffed around the bathroom floor and spotted Sofia.

Sofia giggled at the black lab, reaching out to pet him.

"Sofia you can play with the dog after your bath!" Jessie gently scolded as Sofia reached for Wormwood again.

"Wormy!" Sofia giggled, clapping her hands.

"That's right Sofia," Cedric smiled, musing the long curls that trailed down her back.

Wormwood barked excitedly at the child, grabbing a towel for her.

Sofia smiled at the dog, reaching out for him before Jessie placed her in the tub again.

She frowned, squirming at the young maid's touch.

"Sofia hold still! You need to be clean!" Jessie snapped as Sofia looked at her.

She didn't cry. She knew that if anyone were to snap at her back home, she had to be quiet.

Susie came in with Sofia's clothes as Cedric waited downstairs for her privacy.

Sofia wasn't used to being cleaned and dressed, feeling Wormwood lick her cheek as if he was seeing her distress.

"There we go! Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Jessie smiled, musing her hair.

"No. Wa wa wasn't bad. Come on Wormy! Let's play with Mister!" Sofia giggled while Susie and Jessie only heard no, wa wa, Wormy, and Mister.

"If we're lucky, she'll be speaking full sentences soon," Susie smiled, carrying the soaked towel over her shoulder.

"I hope so," Jessie muttered. "The little miss put up such a fight."

"She's been through a lot for who knows how long. Mr. Goodwyn is the only person who's treated her nicely."

"True but I wonder what happened to her."

"Child slave. They're never treated right," Susie sighed, noticing Sofia's tattered dress.

"You think it was child slavery?" Jessie asked in shock.

"Well what did you expect? Her vocabulary is limited and there's a lot of things she doesn't understand. It's a miracle she can even read!"

"We have to do something. Maybe that book will give us a clue where she's from.'

They heard Sofia giggling from across the hall as Susie and Jessie stepped out of the bathroom, smiling at the sight before them.

Wormwood was wagging his tail happily licking Sofia's face.

"Aw isn't that sweet?" Jessie asked with a smile.

"Wormwood is quite attached to her," Cedric smiled, glancing at the two maids. "Once Sofia is asleep, you're free to go."

"Mr. Goodwyn, someone has to take care of Sofia while you drown yourself with whiskey at the town bar."

"Tonight will be my last night at said bar."

"You're kidding!" Susie exclaimed in surprise. "You never stop going to the bar unless it's a holiday."

"I've made my decision. The lord has blessed me with Sofia. He knows that I've sinned with alcohol but she's been through hell. That's not something a child must go through," Cedric explained, feeling Sofia tugging on his pants leg. "Yes Sofia?"

Sofia started to whine, sleepy putting her head on Cedric's leg.

"We gotta get her a trim one of these days sir," Matthew coughed, seeing Cedric pick her up.

"I couldn't agree more with you. She looks like a wild child more than a little girl."

"Looks like the little miss is getting sleepy now Mr. Goodwyn," Susie smiled at the sight. "Melissa is getting her bed ready and Miss Calista's teddy bear will be there when she's in bed."

"We're surprised she hasn't asked for her book," Jessie acknowledged, seeing Sofia's book on the table. "Mr. Goodwyn, come take a look and see who this book belongs too."

"It has Sofia's name. She showed me it earlier today," Cedric frowned.

"You may want to look above it sir."

"Susie can you take Sofia to bed?"

Susie nodded, carrying a sleeping Sofia in her arms.

Cedric was glad for the little girl not to witness the events that were coming.

"Mr. Goodwyn what are you going to do?" Jessie asked, seeing him open up the book.

She saw his face harden, remembering Sofia screaming out one of the people who abused her.

She wondered what was going on in his mind as Cedric slammed the book shut.

"Sofia can keep this book. I know she loves it so," Cedric muttered, keeping everything within him to not throw it into the fireplace.

"Mr. Goodwyn, Sofia's asleep," Matthew said, noticing his hardened look. "Sir?"

"I'm sorry Matthew. I'm just worried."

"Pardon sir?"

"Worried Matthew," Cedric sighed. "And furious. I was reading Sofia's book and found out the original owner of it."

"Who is?" Matthew asked.

"Do you know someone by the name of Alice?"

"I'm afraid not. Douglass Johnson on occasion."

A small cry came from Sofia's room as Cedric placed her book back on the table and ran into her room.

"Sofia what's the matter?" Cedric asked, seeing her eyes glistening with tears.

"Mister bye bye?" Sofia sniffed.

He took her in his arms before sitting down on the bed, stroking her hair in order to calm her down.

"No I'm not going anywhere sweetie. I promise you that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The bar was still active by the time Cedric had arrived. Sofia had fallen asleep with her thumb in her mouth just before he had left as Jessie promised to look after her.

She's definitely getting a pay raise this Christmas, he thought as he ordered himself a glass of beer.

"You look like you've been busy," the bartender smiled at him. "Took care of little Calista today?"

"Actually no. A little girl found me," Cedric answered, taking the cold glass. "She's been abused."

"But who Cedric?"

"Someone by the name of Douglass Johnson."

"I've remember that bastard from two years ago," a voice grumbled, sitting beside Cedric.

"Y-You knew him Roland?" Cedric stuttered.

Roland owned a factory and though he wasn't the one working them, people getting caught in the machine some days got him stressed.

"Indeed I did. He sent the little girl to me for a few hours, said she was good with whatever she got her hands on. She was scared of the machines and some of the adults. She reminded me so much of Amber that I took care of her for those few hours. I taught her to say thank you."

"Roland what happened to Amber?"

"Amber's a sweet little girl. Very generous," Roland smiled. "James is getting into everything he can get his hands on."

"Well he is two!" The bartender chuckled.

"Cedric if you need a sitter, telegram me. James needs someone to play with."

"Sofia's not used to strangers I'm afraid," Cedric sighed.

"Sofia's not used to some grown ups you mean?" Roland asked, taking a sip of whiskey.

"Unfortunately. She's very limited in her words."

"How limited?"

"Like a toddler," Cedric shook his head. "She only spoke "Mister bye bye?" as her only sentence so far."

"I would like to come by tomorrow afternoon and see if I can getting Sofia back on the right spoken words by saying please, thank you, and hello," Roland suggested, causing Cedric to grin.

"She knows those along with stop, kitty, mister, wa wa, and Wormy."

"Wa wa? Let's work on adding t-e-r to it and see if Sofia can say water. Tell you what? I'll come by tomorrow at around twelve thirty before lunch. I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Cedric smiled and shook his hand, watching as Roland had left for the night.

Paying for the drink and biding the bartender farewell for the last time, Cedric arrived home to Jessie and Matthew still awake.

"Sofia's a heavy sleeper that little one," Matthew smiled. "Aside from a giggle or two, she's never made a peep."

"That's good," Cedric smiled. "I ran into Roland a few moments ago and I know who Sofia came from."

"Who sir?"

"Douglass Johnson."

"May the Lord bless the little miss away from that terrible man. He's ruined her life!" Jessie shouted, not to where she would wake up Sofia.

"I know Jessie but Roland is coming by tomorrow at twelve thirty to get Sofia talking. He used to watch her. In the meantime I recommend you two go home and get some rest. Sofia probably won't wake up for sometime."

"Of course. Goodnight Cedric sir."

"Goodnight you two," Cedric said as they walked out the door.

In the morning he awoke to Sofia's eyes staring back at him.

"Sofia how long have you been up sweetheart?" Cedric asked, stroking her hair.

Sofia shrugged, being a clue that she couldn't tell time before crossing her legs.

Cedric wondered if she needed to relieve herself as Sofia nodded, running to the first thing she saw.

"Oh no no Sofia!" Cedric scolded as he picked the little five-year-old and carried her off to the bathroom. "This is the potty."

Sofia stared at the object, poking at it.

"Mister?" Sofia asked in confusion.

"It's not gonna hurt you."

"Thank you Mister."

But the so called potty confused her, having never been allowed to use one before as she ran out of the bathroom and ran to the first thing she saw.

And began to relieve herself.

"Oh that Douglass Johnson," Cedric grumbled, picking up Sofia.

"No!" Sofia wailed, kicking her legs.

"Sir what's going on?" Jessie asked over Sofia's wails.

"I was just introducing Sofia to the potty and she ran off."

"Just get ready before Mr. Roland comes this afternoon."

Sofia stopped wailing, smiling to herself before clapping her hands happily.

"What's so funny?" Cedric asked, stroking her hair.

"Cedric where's your robe sir?" Jessie smiled, holding back a laugh. "Miss Sofia did you take it?"

"No!" Sofia giggled. "No! No! No!"

"I take that as a yes Miss Sofía."

Sofía pouted, hugging the robe close. So what if it belonged to Cedric? She liked it!

"Sofia that's a no no alright? Now let me see my robe please?" Cedric smiled, holding out his hand. "Come on sweetie."

"Yes Mister," Sofia frowned, giving the robe back to him.

"Sofia how did you get Cedric's robe sweetheart?" Jessie asked, stroking her hair.

Sofia whimpered, walking to Cedric's room as she pointed to his closet.

Jessie wondered how the child got it opened before Sofia pointed at the broken lock, looking at her feet.

She started to cry before the cries became whimpers, curling herself into a ball.

"M-Me b-bad," Sofia muttered softly, rocking back and forth.

"No Sofia you aren't a bad girl," Jessie assured, a little disturbed by the rocking. "How about you help me make breakfast this morning?"

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Sofía sniffed, getting out of her ball as she took Jessie by the hand. She could cook a little but she liked keeping her hands busy.

Downstairs, Sofia found a stool and began to climb onto the table, spotting some flour. She stared at the object before putting her hands inside it.

"Playing with the flour aren't you?" Jessie smiled, putting Sofia on the stool. "I don't think you want another bath."

"No wa wa! No!" Sofia pouted, crossing her arms.

"Water sweetheart."

"Wa wa!"

"Almost said it sweetheart," Jessie smiled, taking her hand.

It took nearly an hour but they had finished breakfast as Sofia took a strawberry and shoved it in her mouth.

"It seems like you're a fine helper in the kitchen Sofia," Cedric smiled, stroking her hair.

"Mister!" Sofia giggled, trying to get a strawberry in his mouth.

"Thank you for sharing sweetheart but not right now."

"Mister no like me?"

"I like you sweetheart but I have a friend coming to see you at noon," Cedric smiled, ruffling her hair.

"No Master Douglass! No! No! No!" Sofía wailed, surprising Cedric and Jessie.

"Sofia I… What did Douglass do sweetheart?"

Sofia blinked before nodding her head, thinking that his question wasn't something she had to answer. She trusted Cedric a little so she wasn't afraid of what she was about to say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Pony!" Sofia giggled, petting one of the horses from Roland's buggy as Cedric glanced at her.

"You know that one before huh?" Cedric smiled, patting her head.

"No! Pony mine Mister!"

"Well she seems to know pony and mine now," Roland smiled, musing her hair. "Though I must apologize for coming earlier than expected. It looked like Sofia was going to tell you something important Cedric."

"Sofia was going to tell me about Douglass."

"Him again? The poor girl. Though I noticed a bruise on the back of Sofia's neck. He probably gave it to her before she ran away."

"You think so?" Cedric wondered, watching Sofia pet the horse, trying to get on it.

"I won't put it past him," Roland grumbled.

"Mister help me on?" Sofia asked, tugging on his pants leg.

"Sofia what's the magic word?"

"Mine?"

Roland only laughed, helping her on the horse as Sofia clapped her hands.

"You like horses?" Cedric smiled, patting her head before turning to Roland. "Just for a few minutes then we'll try and work on wa wa."

"Mister! Mine pony!" Sofia giggled, clapping her hands.

"And it's a very nice pony sweetheart."

"I keep?"

"Sofia what do you say when someone gives you a gift?" Roland asked, smiling softly.

"Thank you!" Sofia giggled, stroking the horse's mane.

"That's right Sofia! Good girl!"

"Mine pony!"

"Let's give the pony a break sweetheart. I need to practice something with you," Roland smiled, taking her off the horse.

Sofia frowned, being put on the ground.

"Mister?" Sofia asked, looking confused.

"We're going to practice on you saying water."

"Wa wa?"

"Close. Try again," Roland encouraged as Cedric patted Sofia's head.

"Wa-Water?" Sofia frowned. "Wa wa better!"

"Sofia water's not bad. It's good sweetheart."

"Me good?"

"Yes. Yes you are," Cedric muttered, taking her in his arms.

"Sofia you're good. But why would you think water is bad?" Roland asked as Sofia pointed to the water well from the neighbor's yard. "I see. Cedric who's yard is that?"

"I believe that's the yard of Samuel Even. But Sofia hasn't met any of the neighbors yet. She's very shy," Cedric explained as Sofia whined.

"Hungry Sofia? Use please."

"Please?" Sofia whined, crossing her arms.

"Does she normally get impatient like this?" Cedric wondered. "From what you can recall Roland?"

"The only time Sofia starts to get Impatient is when she knows one of her family members is nearby or if she's ready for lunch time," Roland explained, stroking Sofia's hair. "She needs a trim."

"We'll be sure she gets it. We don't want her looking like Wormwood."

"Thanks Cedric."

Sofia ran off towards the house as the men followed after her, seeing the little girl put one of the strawberries from breakfast in her mouth.

"I see she still loves strawberries," Roland smirked to Cedric's surprise. "I usually gave some to her and luckily Amber liked sharing."

"Careful Miss Sofia. We wouldn't want you to fall now would we?" Matthew smiled, helping Sofia down from the table.

"Sofia loves to stand on things until you get her down and sit."

"I know now thank you Roland but can I talk to you outside?" Cedric asked, seeing Sofia look at him. "Alone?"'

Roland nodded softly, seeing Sofia enjoy herself before noticing Cedric's worried expression.

"Cedric is something bothering you?" Roland wondered, concerned. "If it's with Sofia, she'll be okay."

"For how long? Until Douglass finds her?" Cedric growled. "He's already ruined her."

"Cedric, you just have add a few more people to watch Sofia while you're away from the house some time."

"Sometime?"

"Just to get experience with being a parent. Especially when it's a little girl," Roland smiled softly. "In Sofia's case she might be a bit of a handful."

"Yes I know Sofia can be a handful. Twice," Cedric frowned. "I saw last night with her bath time and this morning with my robe."

"Whoa! Sofia can be a fast little girl! Cedric I know you aren't just worried about Sofia. Is there something else on your mind?"

"I'm just worried on being a father to her. She's been emotionally broken. It's a miracle she can even trust me."

"I know Sofia trusts you," Roland assured with a smile. "She found you didn't she?"

"Yes she did," Cedric smiled softly, seeing Sofia run towards him.

"Mister! Water!" Sofia giggled, hugging Cedric's legs.

"Okay Sofia but just one cup."

"Yay!"

"Well it's rather queer how she talking left and right," Roland smiled, patting Sofia's head.

"Yes more words," Cedric smiled proudly, taking Sofia in his arms.

"Remember Cedric the more words Sofia knows the better."

Sofia played with Cedric's hair, stroking it with her hands.

"Mister!" Sofia giggled.

"Yes Sofia?" Cedric asked as they walked inside with Roland before sitting her down.

"Daddy?" Sofia questioned before covering her mouth.

"Sofia Cedric won't mind that name sweetheart," Roland assured, pouring her cup of water.

"No. Me bad."

"Why are you bad Sofia?"

"I think Douglass trained her to not say Daddy and if she did, she was bad," Cedric whispered, handing Sofia a strawberry.

"I should've known!" Roland growled.

"I'll be back in four weeks to see how Sofia is doing and if she uses Daddy again, let her. Just tell her Daddy is a good word."

"You want me to take care of her for four weeks?"

"She knows you better than anyone. She'll be okay," Cedric assured, kneeling at Sofia. "Sofia Daddy has to go away for awhile."

"Daddy be back?" Sofia asked, her lip quivering.

"Yes. I'll even bring you something back."

"Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Please Daddy?"

"Okay a bunny just for you," Cedric smiled, musing her hair. "Now I want you to be good for Roland alright?"

"Yes!" Sofia giggled, hugging Roland close.

"But not just for Roland. Be good for Jessie and Matthew and the rest of the servants," Cedric smiled, musing her hair.

Sofia nodded her head, putting her head on Cedric's chest before putting her thumb in her mouth.

"Thanks Roland for looking after Sofia for awhile," Cedric whispered, stroking Sofia's hair.

"Amber would love to see her again," Roland smiled. "But are you sure about this? If Douglass knows that you have Sofia..."

"Don't worry Roland. If Douglass comes, he won't know where Sofia is."

"I know. But if you even see him again..."

"I'll kill him!" Cedric growled.

"Cedric, for the love of God we have a little one in the room," Roland warned, hearing Sofia's gentle breathing.

"I deeply apologize for that."

"It's okay Cedric."

"Mister?" Sofia yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"It's time for your nap Sofia," Cedric cooed, stroking her hair again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The moment Cedric had left after her nap, Sofia stared miserably at the window as the horse buggy rode off with the one person she trusted other than Roland.

"Mister," The little girl muttered, starting to cry.

"He'll be back," Roland assured, stroking her hair. "Don't cry."

"You stay?"

"Of course I'm staying."

"P-Promise?" Sofia asked, struggling with the word.

"Promise," Roland said, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Roland wiped her nose and straightened her dress as Sofia spotted a painting of Cedric and ran up to it.

"Daddy!" She giggled before getting embarrassed. "Mister?"

"Since Cedric is away, I can be your temporarily Daddy Sofia," Roland suggested to her. "Amber and James won't mind sharing."

"No! Mister!"

"You better do what she says. Sofia's usually a happy child but gets fussy when she wants things her way," Jessie smiled, taking Sofia in her arms. "Sofia you listen to Roland now you hear? Until your daddy comes back."

"Yes Kitty," Sofia sighed.

"Sofia can you say yes ma'am?" Roland asked.

"M-Ma'am!"

"See? You're getting better!"

"Mister!" Sofia giggled, seeing Wormwood who sniffed her. "Wormy!"

The black lab barked at her as she slipped from Jessie's arms and sat on his back.

Sofia barked at him as Wormwood walked around the house with her on his back.

"Sofia has a way with pets," Roland explained to a bewildered Jessie. "She's very gentle with them."

"Is that so?" Jessie smiled. "Wormwood usually doesn't like other people."

"Well Wormwood seems to taken to Sofia."

"I suppose you're right."

"Miss Sofia! Do be careful! Wormwood isn't a horse!" Matthew gently scolded, chuckling softly.

"Sofia please! Your pony's outside!" Roland scolded, taking the child off Wormwood.

"Pony!" Sofia giggled, running outside to the horse as it neighed in her face. "Pony silly!"

"Ready for a ride Sofia?" Roland smiled, helping her on the horse.

She was shoeless but happy as the pony ride kept her mind off Cedric.

She really wanted to call him Daddy.

 _"Daddies aren't for slaves like you!" Alive screamed, pushing her towards her tea set._

Sofia shivered at the memory before petting the pony.

"Jack," She mumbled softly. "Pony Jack."

Matthew would you mind keeping an eye on Sofia? I need to make a call home really quick," oRoland said.

"Of course," Matthew smiled. Seeing Roland leave, he turned to Sofia. "How are you enjoying the pony Miss Sofia?"

"It name Pony Jack Mister Matthew!" Sofia pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry. Pony Jack."

"Pony Jack mine!"

"He is?" Matthew smiled, musing her hair.

"Mister?" Sofia asked, looking ready to cry. "He bye-bye?"

"No! He just needed to make a call real quick is all."

"He go bye-bye! I bad girl!"

"Yes that's right some pretty dresses and shoes. No it's for a five year old little girl. And some toys would be good too. Good day," Roland said, seeing Sofia run towards him. "Oh Sofia! I thought you were riding Pony Jack!"

"You go bye-bye!" Sofia cried.

"I didn't go bye-bye Sofia."

"You go bye-bye!"

"I just went to used the phone. I'll l never leave you Sofia. Not until Cedric is back in a few days," Roland promised.

Sofia started to cry as he took her in his arms, stroking her hair.

Clearly she had troubles with abandonment.

He shushed her gently as she sobbed on his shirt.

Having Amber and James, Roland was used to it as Sofia's sobs soon turned to sniffles.

"Maybe you can bring your kids," Matthew suggested, hearing Sofia's sniffles. "It'll be a good idea for Miss Sofia to make friends."

"Well Miranda is spending a few days with some old friends of hers. I don't see why not."

"Amber James play with me!" Sofia giggled, slipping from Roland's arms and happily jumped up and down.

"Indeed they'll play with you Miss Sofia," Matthew smiled. "But you got to look clean first."

"I b-broke?"

"You broke what Sofia'? Roland asked, confused.

"I think she means that she's broken," Matthew whispered.

Sofia you're not broken but I want you to be clean by the time I'm back with Amber and James."

Roland patted Sofia on the head as he kissed her cheek before leaving as Matthew took the child in his arms.

"Why don't we see what we can do with this mane of yours Miss Sofia," He smiled. "You're a little lady after all."

"What l-lady?" Sofia asked, taking her thumb out of her mouth.

"Miss Sofia that's another word for little girl."

"It seems like Sofia's starting to talk more why learning new words," Jessie smiled, stroking Sofia's hair. "With a few brushes, this mane will be smooth."

"After a bath," Matthew added.

"Yes after Sofia's bath."


End file.
